toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cashbot Headquarters
]] Cashbot Headquarters (CBHQ) was released on February 17, 2005. It is one of four Cog Headquarters. It is controlled by the [[Chief Financial Officer|'C'''hief '''F'inancial O'fficer]]('CFO). It has Cashbots walking in the train yard. The train yard is an areawith three traintracks laid around, with trains occasionally crossing the tracks. There are bridges between them though. If you're hit by a train, you lose 10 Laff Points, so be very careful! Here you can find Tightwads, Bean Counters, Number Crunchers, and Money Bags. Mints Between each traintrack is a section with a mint. Mints are special factories that get you points to get to face needed for a Cashbot promotion from a Short Change through Loan Shark.]]the CFO. The first mint past the entrance is called the Coin Mint. This is the easiest mint in Cashbot HQ. The intermediate mint is called the Dollar mint. It is situated in the middle of the two train tracks. The last mint, and nonetheless hardest, is the Bullion mint. You must run across all three tracks to get to this mint, or join a boarding group. The amount of points that you get is according to the difficulty of the mint. Not like the Sellbot requirements for the Cashbot Mint.]]factory, the mint area that you recieve is random every time. At the end of each mint, there is a Skelecog "Supervisor." The difficulty of the mint varies needed for a Cashbot promotion as a Robber Baron.]]between how many mint areas there are, how long each mint area is, how hard the cogs are in a room, and how hard the traps are. Unlike the previous Sellbot HQ, you must have a certain amount of laff points to start this headquarters. Also, unlike the Sellbot HQ, you cannot complete the mints for suit parts - you must do tasks assigned by certain toons for the suit parts. The reward for defeating the CFO is one of 3 speed chat sayings: Toons of the world, Gag-up, Toon-up, or Spend wisely! Any Toon within hearing range of this saying will gain all laugh points or gags or jellybeans. "The Cashbot Mint is not for the faint of heart, the low of laff or the weak of gags" - Coach Zucchini- Lesson Two- The Cashbot Coin Mint. The Chief Financial Officer Click here for the main article. Trivia *This HQ is said to have the second greatest boss battle reward. *This is the only HQ that has a moving object in the background. *This is the largest Cog Headquarters. *The crates and dollar bills that are (apperently) being brought to the HQ have have words "Cog Nation" writen on the side. This inspired many toons to belive that cog nation is real. *This Cog HQ has the most number of parked toons. Gallery CashbotHQOverview.png|Cashbot Headquarters on the Map CBHQ_Tunnel.jpg|The entrance to Cashbot HQ lies at the end of Pajama Place. Tta_HQ.jpg|The Construction of Cashbot HQ DSCF1357.jpg|Hand Drawn Picture of Cashbot HQ Category:Cog HQs Category:Locations Category:Cashbot HQ